pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Augusta E. Stetson
Augusta Emma Stetson (October 12, 1842 - October 12, 1928) was an American poet and Christian Science leader.Augusta Emma Simmons Stetson, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Mar. 8, 2015. Life Stetson was born Augusta Emma Simmons in Waldoboro, Maine. She married Capt. Frederick J. Stetson in 1864. The couple lived in England, India, and Burma (Myanmar) until his retirement, when they settled in Boston. Augusta Stetson studied at the Blish School of Oratory in Boston, and in 1884 received the degree of Doctor of Christian Science (C.S.D.) from the Massachusetts Metaphysical College. She then began Christian Science healing in Boston, and in 1885 led the service on alternate Sundays at Chickering Hall in Boston. The next year she was sent by Mrs. Eddy to New York City, where she organized the First Church of Christ, Scientist, in 1887. She was appointed pastor of that church in 1888 and in 1895 was made first reader when the title of pastor was changed in all Christian Science churches. For a time she was also principal of the New York City Christian Science Institute (chartertered 1878) In the early 1900s, Mrs. Stetson raised more than $1,250,000 to build a structure for the use of First Church, on West 96th Street at Central Park West, and it was dedicated free of debt.New York Architecture Images- First Church of Christ, Scientist In 1909 she was excommunicated by the Mother Church at Boston, on charges of insubordination and of false teaching. Mrs. Stetson believed that Mary Baker Eddy, the founder of Christian Science, would be resurrected after her death. Publications Poetry * Poems: Written on the journey from sense to soul. New York: Holden & Motley, 1901; New York & London: Putnam, 1920. Non-fiction *''Life's Infinite Spiritual Ideas Cannot be Obliterated''. 1911. *''Give God the Glory, and other writings''. 1911. * Reminiscences, Sermons, and Correspondence. New York & London: Putnam / Knickerbocker Press, 1913. * Vital Issues in Christian Science: A record of unsettled questions. New York: Putnam, 1914. *''My Spiritual Aeroplane''. New York: Putnam, 1921. *''Sermons which Spiritually Interpret the Scriptures, and other writings on Christian Science''. New York & London: Putnam, 1924; Cuyahoga Falls, OH: Emma Publishing Society, 1992. Juvenile *''Greetings, and A message to the dear children''. New York & London: Putnam, 1921. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Augusta Emma Stetson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 8, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Augusta E. Stetson at Amazon.com ;About *Augusta Emma Simmons Stetson in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Augusta Stetson at Healing Unlimited * Emma Publishing Society biography ;Etc. * Pictures of the church built by Augusta Stetson at West 96th Street and its later history * Category:1842 births Category:1928 deaths Category:Christian religious leaders Category:People from Waldoboro, Maine Category:People from New York City Category:American theologians Category:American Christian Scientists Category:People excommunicated by Christian churches Category:American poets Category:Christian Science writers Category:Christian Science Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets